2006
2006 is a common year starting on Sunday of the Gregorian calendar. It is also the fourth year of Gaia. Events January *'January 3' - Udon forum removed from the site. *'January 18' - Trial of Ian began. *'January 24' - January 2006 Thank You Letters opened; contained Angelic Parasol and Sword of Aegis. *'January 31' - Gift Wrapping system updated. *'January 31' - Gaia Gift Credits released. February *'February 1' - Ian found innocent in trial, but shot by The Sniper when leaving court. *'February 3' - Enchanted Trunk is now the Brown Giftbox. *'February 7' - Gaia Channels introduced. *'February 11' - Item update, mostly giving the ability to crossdress. *'February 14' - The Gift manga update. *'February 14' - Valentines 2k6 event. *'February 18' - Gaia turned three. *'February 18' - The Third Gaian Anniversary Ball in the Gambino Mansion in Durem took place. *'February 23' - Chyaku Norisu Scarf and the G9 Laptop are released in the February 2006 Thank You Letters. *'February 28' - Item glitch in which items were doubled. Gaia Economy shut down for hours. March *'March 6' - Art Arena returned. *'March 6' - Housing item update with the theme of medival and marine items. *'March 13' - Gaia Cards released. *'March 14' - Item update with the theme of sleepwear. *'March 21' - New Bank released, making trading easier. *'March 23' - Mochi Puppy and the Demonbow are released in the March 2006 Thank You Letters. April *'April 1' - Storyline update involving Gino and Ian fighting. *'April 4' - Highest Donator contests are no longer allowed. *'April 5' - Housing item update with the first kitchen items avaliable. *'April 7' - Gaia Towns is updated; shovels and nets are no longer needed to collect items. *'April 11' - Item update with the theme of cooking items. *'April 16' - Easter 2K6 commences and lasts a day and a half. *'April 25' - G-BOT and Sun Staff are released in the April 2006 Thank You Letters. *'April 26' - New fishing items are released for the fish exchange. May *'May 8' - Housing item update with the theme of kitchen items. *'May 15' - First time a Thank You Letter is opened in the middle of the month; Angelbow and the Chain of Command are released in the May 2006 Thank You Letters. *'May 22' - Police uniform and dog/wolf sets released in stores. June *'June 5' - Housing item update with physical fitness theme. *'June 9' - Marketplace Search changed format. *'June 15' - June 2006 Thank You Letters opened; contained Dark Halo and G Blade. *'June 20' - Gaia is redesigned with a new layout. *'June 20' - Starter sets for newbies are released. *'June 22' - Gaia Towns is upgraded. *'June 26' - RSS Feed for Gaia Announcements added. July *'July 5' - Home Electronics and Casino Uniform Update. *'July 11' - New Profile System. *'July 13' - Word Bump Game Added. *'July 15' - July 2006 Thank You Letters opened; contained Elegant Veil and Ancient Katana. *'July 17' - First Gaia Action 9 Newsletter is 'published' by Cindy Donovinh. *'July 26' - Avatars with Expressions and Mouth Styles Update. August September October *'October 30' - Interview Transcript between Ron Bruise and the Aliens was posted. *'October 30' - Donation Items became Monthly Collectibles. *'October 31' - Halloween 2k6 Party at the Gambino Mansion. November *'November 3' - Halloween 2k6 Party extended to Saturday November 11. December *'December 15' - December 2006 Monthly Collectibles opened; contained Elemental Hair, Flame Sword, and Winter Rose. *'December 20' - Christmass 2k6 event began. Category: Years